Diario de una infidelidad
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: 'No quiero perder a ninguna de ellas' esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Sasuke dedicadas a su diario donde escribe la pasión y el dolor que conlleva el engañar a su esposa con una amiga de la familia. Sentimientos encontrados, dramatismo, ansiedad y demás, ira plasmando lentamente en las páginas de su diario, el único lugar donde puede exponer sus temores sin restricciones. Lemmon


Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños!, bien antes de que lean mi nuevo trabajo quiero decirles que es debido a que hace unos días cumplí dos años como escritora de Fanfiction, así que ha pesar de las tareas, los próximos exámenes y demás quise traerles una nueva historia, lo cual me parece curioso es contarles como se dio, ya que m maestra de los sábados (estudio la doble carrera) me dejo como tarea el diario de un hombre con una doble vida, lo curioso es que me metí demasiado en el papel que, bueno este es el producto, de esa tarea, al principio le di un nombre, pero cuando caí en la cuenta había usado a Sasuke hahaha bueno, algo más que quiero decirles y para darle cierto sabor a la historia, es que no revelaré a ningún personaje hasta el final. Solo Sasuke ira contando lo que pasa frente a sus ojos, sí, abra el triangulo amoroso, no, no daré ninguna pista de quienes son los personajes que se involucran. Es un diario, así que abra sobre nombres tal vez de características de algunas de ellas, pero los confundiere apropósito. Sin más disfruten de la lectura.

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes. Sasuke será el narrador de la historia.

ADVERTENCIAS:**escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~VICTIMA~**

12 de abril de 2014

Estoy de vuelta, no sé exactamente que es lo que hago aquí, no sé exactamente que es lo que quiero lograr permaneciendo de esta manera, solo sé, que… _ella_ me calma, estamos de vuelta en el lugar que había dicho que no regresaríamos, estamos en este lugar de mala muerte, en ese lugar donde paso lo que simplemente pensamos que era la consecuencia de una borrachera, algo considerado como un error, un maldito error del que despertamos de una noche a otra, con confusión, con sentimientos encontrados, con algo tan en verosímil. Tan absurdo, tan estúpido y jodido. Y sin embargo, seguimos con el flirteo, con ese juego silencioso, en donde amábamos la manera en que podíamos jugar con el otro, el engatusamiento, el brillo malicioso en los ojos, era como si algún demonio lujurioso se hubiera instalado en nosotros provocando esa necesidad de estar volver a nuestro encuentro, a la necesidad de sentirnos, escuchar sus gemidos, provocar ese efecto tan febril que emerge la maldita bestia que hay en mí.

—Sasuke… —murmura mi nombre, mientras bombeo en su interior, sus ojos, se van entrecerrando con fuerza, sus manos se dirigen en mi espalda, rasguñándome con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos, lo cual hace que mi gemido se quede atascado en mi garganta.

Me gusta que haga cuando hace eso, me gusta cuando me pide, cuando suplica por mí, me inquieta, y lo sabe, juega conmigo, con mi posición, con la necesidad que tengo de calmar mi sed, mi lujuria, es un vil pasatiempo nuestro. Gime mi nombre entre murmurios, dice algo incomprensible, mientras sigo empujando dentro de ella con fuerza, con pasión, con desbordantes movimientos. Necesito mi liberación y por mucho que odie admitirlo sé que ella me la dará. Solo ella me la puede dar en estos momentos. Desciendo mi rostro a la altura de su rostro, mientras sus manos siguen explorando con urgencia y necesidad mi cuerpo, la manera en que me acaricia me parece excitante y a la vez repulsiva. Es estúpido. Es simplemente ese algo que quisieras desaparecer pero que simplemente no puedes, es como si fuera un vicio, primero lo experimentas por curiosidad con el paso del tiempo te convences a ti mismo que tomarlo de vez en cuando es bueno, poco a poco lo haces más a menudo hasta que te das cuenta que es necesario su consumo cada maldito día.

Es un vil martirio. Es como si me gustara ser la víctima y el que infligía el dolor al mismo tiempo. Es codicioso, es una maldita necesidad enfermiza. Estoy seguro que si alguien supiera de qué se trata, harían lo mismo, simplemente… dejarse llevar por esta maldita mierda.

—Ya casi —susurra con anhelo, las estocadas son más rápidas, al igual que mis maldiciones, esta es la manera en que puedo desahogarme, solo así puedo seguir al final del día antes de llegar a casa y…—¡Sasukeee! —grita mi nombre mientras siento como se retuerce debajo de mí y como mi liberación va acompañada de la suya. Me dejo caer encima de ella, aunque no del todo, lentamente me retiro de ella, quitándome el condón de mi eje con cuidado, este ha sido el tercero de la noche, esperamos ambos sumidos en el silencio, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, fingiendo que esto no está mal, que moralmente no hacemos daño a nadie, pero es una agridulce mentira que nos gusta creer. Es imposible como cada día podemos ver a la cara a… bueno a esa persona y fingir que las cosas están bien. Me incorporo lentamente de mi lugar buscando mi ropa en el suelo, dejo la cama exponiendo mi desnudez sin vergüenza alguna, me giro para mirarla, me da la espalda, pero sabe que la miro, lo sé por la manera en que su cuerpo parece agitado nuevamente, giro mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que no quiero tampoco salir de aquí, es como si quisiera permanecer en la mentira aunque fuera un poco más. Esto es malo. No debo hacerlo, no debe esto ser, pero es imposible, lo odio, porque me hace rebajar a mis instintos carnales, por el deseo de estrechar su cuero junto al mío y hacerme olvidar todas mis mierdas, aunque esta es la peor de todas.

—…—giro nuevamente mi rostro y la veo, está sentada sobre la cama tapándose con la sábana, su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, es como si entendiera mi pesar—, es tarde. —dice finalmente con cierto deje de dolor en su voz.

—Lo sé —me mira de arriba abajo, esta vez sin intención sexual alguna.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Creo que sabes perfectamente en que o en quien estoy pensando —respondo a la defensiva haciendo que dibuje en su rostro un intento de sonrisa.

—Deberías irte —susurra apenas.

—te llevare a tu casa.

—esta bien, puedo coger un taxi, tú debes llegar antes —dice alzándose de brazos, se levanta cubriéndose con la blanca sábana, mientras en el suelo rebusca su ropa, sin más que decir empiezo a colocarme la mía lentamente, empezando por mis boxes, mientras van seguidos de mis pantalones, la camisa de manga larga, la corbata con la que lucho para poder atar de nuevo el nudo, frunzo el entrejo dándome por vencido sintiéndome tan exasperado. Cuando de pronto siento sus manos sobre mis pechos subiendo hasta mi cuello, acodando el nudo, evitando mi mirada. Jugando sucio con mi cuerpo ante su sutil tacto. —… ¿también lo ata así? —murmura cerca de mi rostro levantándolo para ver sus expresivos ojos. Trago grueso e intento por todos lo menos no responder a su cuestión, pero es obvio que ya intuye la respuesta—, ¿Cómo está?

—creo que está de más hablar de ese tema en estos momentos —me retiro de ella, caminando hacia mi saco, cuando me doy la vuelta me doy cuenta de que sigue desnuda y esta vez, la sábana ya no está cubriendo su cuerpo, lo que hace que mi miembro hormiguee.

—Quédate un poco más —suplica, su mirada me dice mucho pero su rostro sigue impasible de mostrar algo más. Me acerco a ella, la tomo salvajemente de la cintura y la beso en los labios. Me muevo sobre ella, con fuerza, con posesión, la aprieto contra mí, abarcando mis manos sobre su cuerpo, y antes de darme cuenta la levanto de su lugar y sube sus largas piernas enrollándolas en mis caderas. Su lengua penetra mi boca, explorándome, buscando un alivio, una especie de éxtasis que nos ayude a entender porque hacemos esto, la acuesto sobre la cama, sus cabellos están regados, su cuerpo parece sonrosado, su respiración es agitada y de pronto me doy cuenta que la mía es exactamente igual—, quédate —suplica una vez más. Estoy por responderle cuando mi celular empieza a sonar de la nada, ambos giramos el rostro a su dirección, pero lo dejamos de lado cuando siento su mirada sobre mí.

—Lo siento —suelto mientras ella arruga el entrejo.

—Está bien, es tu prioridad ante todo —cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras acaricio su cara, es absolutamente hermosa. No puedo decir con exactitud qué fue lo que me atrajo de ella, solo sé que mi necesidad de consumirla es cada vez mayor, me incorporo dejándola en la cama. Dejo escapar un suspiro, observándola desde mi posición.

—no puedo abandonarla…

—te he dicho miles de veces que no necesitas darme explicaciones, no las necesito.

—tal pareciera que si la necesitaras —me observa con el entrejo fruncido.

—ambos sabíamos que era lo que estábamos jugando con esto, lo que poníamos en peligro, lo mucho que perderíamos y también lo poco que ganaríamos, tenemos un trato que es simple de adivinar, no estas quitándome algo importante, simplemente estas tomando lo que estoy ofreciendo sin más.

—no es un negocio y lo sabes.

—Pues parece que así es Sasuke… —es ahora ella quien suspira cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, tragando grueso. — esto es lo que queríamos, algún día tendremos que elegir exactamente qué es lo que queremos y ese día estará más cerca de nosotros.

—lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿lo sabes? —Dice con ironía—, no me hagas reír, si lo supieras, no nos harías esto, no… —hace una mueca mientras lanza la almohada a su merced contra mí, pero no llega a golpearme. — quisiera que comprendieras la magnitud de esto.

—lo comprendo, sé que lo que pasa, sé perfectamente que es lo que pasa conmigo, contigo incluso… joder no me hagas elegir en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no Sasuke? —Dice cruzándose de brazos— porque ambos sabemos que escogerás por encima de todo a…

— ¡YA BASTA! —grito moviéndome sobre ella, besándola con fuerza y necesidad, su cuerpo me recibe sin lucha, sin mucho atrajeo y furia contenida me quita la ropa mientras bebo su cuerpo desnudo, una vez liberada mi erección la penetro sin preámbulos, una… tres… siete, su cuerpo se convulsiona sobre el mío. Sus piernas me abrazan con fuerza, mientras entro y salgo de ella con lujuria, con expectación, con algo que simplemente no sé cómo explicar. — ¿odias esto? —pregunto mientras se mueve debajo mío. — ¿odias que te penetre? ¿Odias que sea solo yo quien te pueda follar? ¿Qué sepa exactamente qué es lo que gusta?

No responde cierra sus ojos, y sus manos recorren mi espalda, pero le detengo agarrando sus manos con las mías. Y la obligo a abrir sus ojos.

— ¿lo odias? —le exijo su respuesta.

—Maldita sea… amo esto —dice mientras se impulsa contra mío, y vemos como mi miembro sale y entra de su cuerpo. Esto es el maldito infierno… y a la vez el cielo.

—gracias por traerme a casa —gira a verme, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, por mi parte no puedo decir nada, me besa en la mejilla y acaricia mi cara con cariño mientras resisto la tentación de tocarla y hacerla mía en el auto como otras veces ha pasado, y creo que se da cuenta de ello, porque murmura algo que es incompresible a mis oídos. Sale del auto, mientras entra a su edificio, no le pierdo de vista ni siquiera cuando detrás de los vidrios de la entrada entra al ascensor.

Trago grueso y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Debería dejar esto, sentar mi cabeza como lo hice hace cuatros años atrás, dejar de ser un maldito crio, creerme una vez más un adulto con responsabilidades, hacer frente a mi situación, pero incluso sé que es eso es imposible. A medida de los años conforme vas creciendo, crees que el ser adulto puede liberarte de ciertas cosas que te fastidian, que te hacen daño y que probablemente planeaste desde chico dejar, el problema es cuando esas cosas te alcanza aun cuando eres ya un adulto, cuando pasan a formar parte de tu vida y no sabes con exactitud que hacer sin necesidad de pedir ayuda a los demás, no porque no seas lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo, sino porque eres demasiado orgulloso para poder intuir que hacer después. Ese es el complejo de la vida de todos, y es la manera en que me siento. No puedes simplemente engañar a los demás con tus mentiras y con tus palabras, porque entonces tienes que ser el primero en engañarte para poder creer la mentira, para poder hacerla después la verdad de tu vida y que sea la misma que te gobierne al paso de los años. Fue así como llegue a este punto en el que aun siendo quien soy no puedo reconocerme más.

No puedo hacerlo porque mi necesidad de seguir con las mentiras es más fuerte que cualquier adicción de algún vicio, es fuerte porque es la única que te deja estar bien contigo mismo, la que te trae felicidad por unos cuantos momentos sin necesidad de mirar atrás y pensar en las cosas que pudieron y no ser, pero entonces te das cuenta que estas arrastrando a personas que te aman y viceversa y cuando quieres romper con el circulo vicioso que estás haciendo, ya no puedes hacer nada más que seguir con la mentira.

Levanto mi cabeza de mi lugar mirando el volante en un punto inexistente, escucho el ruido de los automóviles, los murmullos de las personas que van y vienen en la calle, y es como si de pronto me diera cuenta que me encuentro solo, la sensación de vacío inunda mi mundo por un instante, veo las luces de la ciudad resplandeciendo a la luz de la noche, mientras las nubes tapan parcialmente a la luna. Todo y nada está sucediendo a la vez, todo y nada está pasando en mi vida. Como si estuviera en una especie de estanque tratando de colapsar con mi modo de ser, con mi manera de intuir el significado que es vivir. Suspiro mientras enciendo el auto, tratando de imaginar que es lo que me encontrare en casa. Pero el simple hecho de hacerlo hace que mi cuerpo se tense.

Miro mi mano izquierda, la argolla dorada que sobresale sin más. Como si ese simple anillo me estuviera evidenciando mi falta, como si en silencio me dijera 'le estas dañando', y es una pequeña mierda que me está hiriendo, como si un cuchillo me atravesara y me estuviera desangrando despacio, con dolor, con sarcasmo. Jamás creí en el amor, ni en el matrimonio, siempre me pareció una estupidez el ver a un hombre y a una mujer prometiéndose amor eterno cuando al cabo de algunos años ese amor se terminaría con la indiferencia de ambos, con alguna infidelidad o simplemente con la rutina. Nunca me pareció que eso fuera a sucederme a mí con mi forma de abarca las cosas. Con esa mentalidad que tenía hasta que _ella_ llego a mi vida. Hasta que me encontré mirándola en la distancia como un perfecto idiota celoso, porque en aquel tiempo salía con mi mejor amigo. Sintiéndome como un imbécil cada vez que la besaba, o me contaba como la hacía suya, y fue en ese momento en que no me importo su amistad cuando se la quite desvergonzadamente. Cuando le demostré que tenía mucho más que ofrecerle que el imbécil de mi mejor amigo.

Nuestra amistad resintió, pero pudimos superarlo, ahora no temo de perderla porque llego un momento de mi estupidez donde le pedí que se casara conmigo, en el que le exigí que fuera solo mía, accediendo gustosa por el pedido. Fuimos nosotros dos contra el mundo durante cuatro años, y mírame ahora donde he caído, siéndole infiel con una amiga de la familia, con una mujer que bien podría estar con alguien que le de lo que yo jamás podre darle, porque amo demasiado a mi mujer como para dejarla, para abandonarla, tenemos una vida hecha, hasta el momento sin hijos por petición suya, algo que respeto sin duda, ambos estamos en empezando a explotar nuestro talento en nuestras carreras, sin duda alguna elegí bien a mi compañera de vida y sin embargo…

* * *

Detengo el auto cuando me doy cuenta de que he llegado a casa, lo meto en la cochera metiendo reversa, y viendo como la puerta eléctrica se va alzando, me introduzco en la obscuridad, solo cuando estoy en ella, me atrevo a dejar el auto, caminando hacia la puerta que me conduce a la cocina. Y es entonces cuando la veo, tarareando una canción, mientras corta algo con el cuchillo. Me recargo en la puerta observándola, admirándola, sintiéndome como el imbécil que soy por engañarla. Se da cuenta de que estoy aquí con ella, y se gira solo para sonreírme un poco, deja lo que hace y va a besarme castamente en los labios, aunque se detiene, me mira con sus grandes ojos que transmiten esa inocencia que me encanta, esa ingenuidad que amo, y ese aire de pureza que no he podido corromper del todo. No me dice nada, no hace ni una mueca solo me mira.

—Creí que no llegarías —dice finalmente alejándose de mí.

—Tuve algunos problemas en la oficina —me da la espalda y reanuda su tarea. —creí que Chiyo haría la cena.

—le dije que se fuera, llegue temprano a casa del trabajo, quería cocinar tu platillo favorito.

—no era necesario.

—Por supuesto que lo es —se gira a sonreírme aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos—, déjame complacerte un poco Sasuke —dice intuyendo el doble sentido de sus palabras, lo que hace que ría de lado.

—sabes que no necesitas cocinar para complacerme, hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer.

— ¿y eso es…? —dice juguetonamente, mientras apaga la estufa y se va acercando a mí, coloco mis manos en sus caderas y posteriormente en sus pechos, muerdo el lóbulo derecho de su oreja, mientras la levanto con fuerza de su trasera tirando la comida y todo lo que está a nuestra merced. Le abro bruscamente las piernas, mordiendo su cuello. Sé que está mal que haga esto, sé que se dará cuenta que he follado con alguien más porque huelo a sexo, a motel barato, vera los rasguños en mi espalda cortesía de… bueno, cortesía de esa persona, pero en estos momentos necesito tocar a mi mujer. Necesito sentirla explotando alrededor mío, necesito olvidar sus caricias, lo intoxicante de sus besos y la mentira que cree con ella solo para escapar de mi realidad, de esta verdad, de esta mujer que es mi verdad. Abre mi camisa mientras sigue sin expresión alguna, mis caderas se balancean sobre las suyas y ronronea palabras sin que pueda entender el todo. Le arranco las bragas mientras libero mi hombría y la penetro sin más encontrándola húmeda y lista para mí. Se deja caer en la mesa, mientras nos movemos en compás de las penetraciones, veo como sus pechos se mueven, como se aferra a la dura madera, mientras mis manos aprietan sus caderas incitándola a más. El rechinido de la mesa evidencia mi deseo por ella. El deseo de que mi esposa limpie el recuerdo de mi amante y que toda la mierda que hice con ella desaparezca. Cierro mis ojos, siento como me aprieta alrededor de mi duro miembro, sigo bombeando, sin detenerme, haciéndolas más rápidas y fuertes, tocando cada fibra de ella.

Sintiéndola explotar con potencia, con esa maldita necesidad de ambos, me corro dentro suyo, sintiéndome en el jodido cielo.

Estamos en nuestra habitación, esta desnuda y un poco cohibida ante mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, veo las marcas de dientes en sus pechos que comienzan a ponerse morados, también en su cuello, en sus hombros, la he marcado de nuevo como mía. La he hecho mía. Solo mía, rehúye de mí como siempre hace después de que lo hacemos.

— ¿ha sucedido algo de lo que deba saber Sasuke? —dice finalmente mirándome después de un incómodo silencio.

—No —digo cuando es todo lo contrario de lo que quiero decir.

—Está bien —murmura levantándose, dejándome ver como mi semilla escurre de sus piernas. Me siento en la cama mientras la veo ponerse una bata blanca, su cabello cubre parcialmente su rostro.

—iré a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno? —pregunta y niego con la cabeza. Asiente y desaparece por la puerta. Estoy solo nuevamente, esta vez en la comodidad de mi hogar. Trago grueso, detengo el deseo de ir tras ella y hacerle el amor por sexta ocasión, quiero saber qué es lo que pensó mientras la marcaba, que eran aquellos murmullos. Dejo escapar un frustrante suspiro. Observo con detenimiento nuestra alcoba, en este lugar la he poseído tantas veces, le recalcado en más de una ocasión que la amo, esta vez no ha sido la excepción con la diferencia de las otras ocasiones de que me sincere de verdad con ella. De que la quiero conmigo por siempre pase lo que pase, y sé que es un pensamiento egoísta después de lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento impotente, idiota, estoy engañando a una buena mujer, a una que me ha dado tanto y le he retribuido con tan poco. Es una mierda lo que está pasándome, lo que he provocado, lo que he suscitado. Me pongo mis pantalones de lana, mientras bajo a la cocina.

* * *

La contemplo en la obscuridad. Sosteniendo con ambas manos, la taza que le compre en un viaje de negocios de colores rojizos porque me recordó a ella y su tendencia de ponerse ropa de ese color, acaricia la taza con detenimientos, mientras mira el anillo de bodas, el de compromiso y el que señala nuestra unión bajo dios. Arruga el entrejo con fuerza, con dolor, con ira contenida, me da la espalda y escucho un gimoteo, como si llorara, quiero acércame a ella y abrazarla, porque sé que ha de intuir mi engaño. Pero no me muevo. No hago nada, la miro llorar en silencio sintiéndome como el perfecto imbécil que soy. Tal vez creas que soy un maldito por hacer lo que hago, pero no encuentro la manera de poder salir de este hoyo. Creo que por eso estoy escribiendo esto, tal vez con la esperanza de que un ser invisible me entienda y comprenda la precaria ironía de mi situación. Lo estúpido de mí contenido sentir y la manera en que estoy matando con lentitud y agonía a la mujer de mi vida… a las dos mujeres que dan la misma cara de la moneda pero en diferentes situaciones, en diferentes contextos y en diferentes miradas.

Esa noche me retire dejándola, abandónala que es lo que últimamente hago. Escuchando a cada paso que daba en la escalera como el llanto crecía y crecía y no hacía nada al respecto. No me di cuenta de que mi infierno la estaba comenzando a alcanzar. Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido haber parado allí toda mi maldita mierda, el problema fue que no lo hice. No porque no pudiera, sino, porque no quería perderlas… a ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo, como he dicho, esto es fruto de una tarea de la que me dejaron, así que de una vez diré que sera corto, porque me pidieron que fuera así, o tal vez lo alargue un poco más dependiendo de lo que me digan y como sea su reacción con el fic.

Se les aprecia muchote~! ¿Me regalan un review? Besos

CiinDii


End file.
